Streaking: Wood's Plan
by Mitheithel
Summary: Wood finds a new form of motivation for the Quidditch team. (I'm reloading this under a new pen name) Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I'm sorry to NE 1 offended with this, however I couldn't resist ;) Also, if sum 1 has already done this, I'm sorry I haven't read yours and didn't mean to "take" your idea. Please R&R. Also special thanks to Nimbuschick for exposing me to HP a second time.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ANY THING!!! All belong to the queen JK Rowling  
  
Wood's Plan  
  
  
It had just stopped raining, and the grass outside the Gryffindor common room's window was sparkling in the evening sun light. The rain clinging to the grass stems shone in the sun's last rays making it appear as if someone had replaced the lawn with a shiny silver carpet. The sight was nothing short of spectacular from Harry's view where he sat high above the Quidditch pitch astride his beloved Firebolt. Below him the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing, for the rainstorm had not deterred them from the practice the team's fanatical captain believed was necessary.   
The afore mentioned Oliver Wood flitted around the goal posts determined to keep the chasers from scoring. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie raced towards him, passing the Quaffle between themselves working like a well oiled machine. As Oliver prepared to move to block their throw he was hit heavily in the chest by a black blur, knocking the wind out of him. Wood lost control of his broom and went sailing out of control to the ground, where he flopped into a muddy puddle.   
"Weasley!" Wood shouted into the sky wiping mud away from his eyes so that he could see the two boys responsible for his ungainly fall. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it up to you two to CONTROL the Bludgers!" He knew his tone was too harsh the second the words came out of his mouth and he mentally berated himself for his poor leadership skills. he thought bitterly.   
"Sorry, Wood. It's just that we can't keep up with the Bludgers…we're weighted down with our clothes!" one of the tall twins explained. Oliver couldn't tell which one it was, Fred and George looked remarkably alike to him, he often wondered how their mother could tell who was who.   
"Yeah! It's bloody hard tryin' to knock Bludgers away from people when you can't even keep up with them!" The other twin added. Wood glanced around at his team-mates, and could tell from the girls' mutinous looks that they agreed with the twins. Only Harry looked compliant as he strode into the circle his shivering team mates had created around Wood.  
"Are you ok?" he asked with his boyish innocence. Wood couldn't help but smile. Most of the team refused to come near him when he was in a mood like he currently was, but Potter had more courage or perhaps stupidity than the others. he thought to himself,   
"No Potter, I'm not all right, but I will be soon…"he said somewhat apprehensive as he thought of what he was to do next. He took a deep breath and began to take off his soggy Quidditch robes.   
"WOOD! What the hell do you think your doing!!?!?" one of the twins asked.  
"Well you were complaining about how heavy your robes were. Besides, once you take of the wet clothes it feels a lot warmer." With that Wood removed his shoes and socks adding them to the stack of clothing forming on the ground. "Are you with me?" he asked glancing at his teammates. His hands rested on the elastic waistband of his boxers, which not surprisingly were decorated with Quaffles and Bludgers. His team mates stared at him in disbelief, surely he would not go on… But he did. As quickly as he had removed his other clothing, Wood removed his boxers and stood before his team, stark naked. [ahem, um sorry personal fantasy]  
They glanced apprehensively at each other, unsure of what to do. Then Fred and George began to strip down as well, determined to get warm. The others followed their example and before long the seven teens stood naked on the Quidditch pitch attempting to cover their bare flesh from the others eyes.   
Their embarrassment was short lived however as Wood ordered them back up on their brooms to continue practice. And what a practice it was! After the team got over their initial embarrassment and modesty they felt more bonded then ever before. Wood's plan had worked.  
It was dark when practice ended. Overall, it had been the best practice yet. The team dropped from the sky and headed over to their robes, where they had spread them out to dry. They were still damp and cold to the touch. Oliver was defiantly not looking forward to putting them on.   
"Say.." one of the twins began. The team looked towards him, but he got embarrassed and grew quiet.  
"What." Wood asked, curious about what he had to say.  
"Well, it's just that our clothes aren't dry yet, we have some time before they will be dry. So I was thinking that we have some time to kill… and perhaps we could fly some more." A chorus of groans rose from the team.  
"You want to keep practicing?!" Oliver asked, surprised. Everyone said that the practices were long enough, he had never expected anyone to ask for longer practice time.  
"Hells no! I was thinking more along the lines of just flying around the castle. The ultimate joke!" Oliver stared at him as if he were insane.   
"I dunno Weasley. People will see us.."  
"Actually, they won't. It's dark outside, and besides, it's not much different from flying around the pitch…Who's with me?" he asked as he turned to his team mates. They grinned at him.  
"Come on Oliver," Alicia said. "It can't always be all work and no play!" She pouted and grabbed his arm. "You didn't seem to care about being naked earlier. And I know *I* had no problem with it. " She whispered seductively in his ear. Oliver blushed, and was glad that it *was* dark so that his team mates couldn't see his red face due to Alicia. Aware of another reaction taking place due to Alicia's presence he grabbed his broom quickly and took off.  
"Last one to the North Tower has to clean the robes!" he shouted to his comrades. They laughed and took off, racing to the North Tower. The cool air helped cool Wood down and exhilarate him at the same time. The seven teens raced each other under the moon's silvery light. From the Divination Tower to the Quidditch pitch, North to South, East to West they raced until they were breathless, and then they returned to the pitch. It was late, and the team dressed quickly.   
"Wow Wood." Katie said when they reached the Gryffindor common room "That was quite the idea!" The others laughed at this and separated to their respectable dormitories.  
"And no one saw us either!" Angelina exclaimed, as she headed up the staircase to her dormitory with Katie and Alicia.  
***********  
Severus Snape stared at the potion in front of him. An insomniac since his Death Eater days, he often used potions to help himself get to sleep. Last night, however it seemed as if he had messed up his potion, (although he was certain he hadn't) for he could have sworn he had seen Potter flying naked past his window. Snape stared out the window, he prayed with all his might that he hade accidentally put something extra into his potion for the only other explanation was that he was having fantasies about the student he hated most. He could see his conversation with Dumbledore now…  
Without warning, Snape chucked the vial of potion into the fire. He wouldn't take the stuff anymore. Clearly it did something to him mentally. It would be better to not take it and therefore not see Potter naked. Snape growled. It seemed that Potter caused Snape difficulties in everything now, even his sleep. 


	2. Flint finds out...

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did, I'd be a lot happier   
  
***Special thanks to Nimbuschick, my good buddy who helped make writing this fic. possible. Thanks again! Also thanks all of you who reviewed my 1st fic!***  
  
  
  
  
*Streaking: Slytherin Revealed*  
By: Tauntaun23 and Nimbuschick  
Rating: PG-13 (adult theme)  
Please R&R  
  
Flint stood outside the Quidditch pitch in the dark waiting for the Gryffindor house team to begin practice. They must have been doing something right. At the last game, Oliver hadn't let any goals pass; Alicia, Katie, and Angelina never dropped the Quaffle once; and the twins had gained control over the bludgers. What was more, Harry caught the snitch without getting hurt at all. This was too good to be just luck, it must have been magic.  
He crouched in the stands when he saw Oliver enter the pitch, scowling as a light rain began to fall. Fred Weasley flew up and did a few laps of the pitch on his broom. He came down and confronted Oliver.   
"We need to raise moral Oliver, how about us taking a trip."  
"Where?"  
"Hello! What did we do last time? Remember?"  
"I don't know, we may get caught this time."  
Alicia went over to Oliver and took his hand in hers. "Please Oliver," she said batting her eyelashes suggestively.  
"Well… ok fine."  
"Woo-hoo!" Fred whipped off his robes in a flash and hopped on his broom. Marcus couldn't believe his eyes. What on earth were they doing? He stared anxiously at Alicia. Were they all going to strip?  
Soon the entire team was in the air. Flint got exited. Three girls were flying naked. He wasn't sure how this helped them, but he knew it must have had to do with their secret.  
The team flew laps around the castle and then played a game of catch with the Quaffle. They were getting even better. Flint waited until they couldn't see him, because they were pulling robes over their heads, to sneak out.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm not stripping!" Draco stared at Flint in disgust.   
The only girl on the team stared at Draco with the same look, "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to look."  
"That's your problem! We are going to do it. We have to win!" Flint was not going to give up. He squinted his troll-like eyes and glared at each one. "I'll remove you from the team if you don't!"  
One by one the Slytherins stripped. They weren't too sure of what they were doing, but it was one of those, 'Anything to beat Gryffindor' moments.   
Soon they were off in the air.  
"We have to fly around the school! And play Quidditch, and then do more laps!"  
"Ok Flint! This is insane!"  
The keeper stared at everyone. They were all not enthused, except for Marcus. He looked down at Flint, and broke into laughter.  
"What are you laughing at? Get flying!"  
They started off and then played Quidditch for a bit. In the last lap around the building Draco looked back at a girl teammate and hit a tree. Thud! Draco slid down the trunk of the tree and slumped to the ground.   
"Crap!" Flint flew over and shook Draco. Draco was alive, but he couldn't move his legs, not to mention his entire front and his legs were covered in splinters.   
"Someone ought to call Madam Pomphrey!"  
"No!" Flint didn't want to get caught. He and two of the other players began extracting the splinters from Draco. He screamed in agony as they went lower.  
Professor McGonagall looked out the window of her office. All she could see was a group of naked boys and someone lying on the ground. She grabbed a cloak and ran out onto the grounds.  
Snape sat in his office, drinking tea. He heard screams from outside and went to the window. He saw a group of boys, naked. He grabbed a bottle and poured the liquor inside into his tea and took a swig quickly. He thought he had seen Potter at first, but his condition must have gotten worse.  
McGonagall reached the edge of the forest. "What in the name of Burdock Muldoon is going on here!" She had heard of these things before, the muggles referred to them as hazing. It seemed to be a part of initiations into certain groups. Either that or it was some kind of sick orgy.   
The young men whirled to face the intruder. McGonagall's jaw dropped.  
"MR. FLINT!" She screamed unsure of how to proceed. In front of her was the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, crouched around young Draco, the youngest of the team. It *was* a hazing. Indeed it appeared as if they were performing genital mutilation to young Malfoy using wood splinters. "Is there a reason for this Mr. Flint or is this just a whim?!? Never mind that, I don't want to know about your perverted Slytherin practices. I'll skip the pleasantries, 200 points from Slytherin and you are suspended from the upcoming match as well as any Hogsmeade visits." She motioned to the two beaters and instructed them to carry Malfoy to the hospital.   
"Now Mr. Flint, where is your teams' clothing?" Flint motioned to the stands. "Then I suggest you go get them… I just don't understand what came over you!" The team scurried off to retrieve their clothing. McGonagall glared at their retreating backsides gleaming in the moonlight, what indeed had come over them. She had always suspected that Flint wasn't all right in the head, but this was just plain…kinky. Gasps and "Oh shits" filled the air, jolting her out of her thoughts. "I will not tolerate such profanities in my presence!" she snarled. "10 points!"  
"You might as well make it 100!" Flint snapped back angrily. "Our clothes have disappeared."  
"Clothing does not disappear! More likely you chose to come nude from the castle, it would suit your perverted game all the better. I will take those 100 points, thank you, I will not tolerate your insolence. Since you chose to come here nude, I can do nothing more than force you to return as you came. Now back to the castle if you please!" The team knew better than to question McGonagall. At this point she was like a raging lioness, and they had already lost over 300 points. Chastised and beaten they scurried away, using their hands to maintain as much modesty as they could. McGonagall stood in the gloomy night, wondering what possessed the boys (and girl- well more of a shim) to behave as they had. Really this was not something she wished to ever repeat, to be pulled away from a comfortable fire and warm room to bear witness to a Slytherin ritualistic freak show. She shuddered at the memories of the pale flesh…Draco riddled with splinters, Flint…nude (enough said). She sighed and headed to Dumbledore's quarters, he would need to be informed of the happenings on the school grounds. Something would have to be done to prevent Flint from going farther in his evil perversion. She shuddered to think of what he could do next.  
*********  
The Next Day  
*********  
  
It was malfunctioning. There was no other excuse, well there was the possibility that he was dreaming.   
" Down 300 points ?!?!" Oliver Wood said staring at the point counter. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw they were out of the match with Gryffindor. Christmas had come early for Wood, who sprang to his feet and hugged Potter. "It's wonderful he howled, and then ran off. Potter looked at Ron.   
"What do you suppose that was about?"  
" Dunno. Wood has always been barking mad." The two continued to the Great Hall where they tucked in to a hearty breakfast. No sooner had they finished when Hagrid burst in.  
"I found some clothes on the Quidditch pitch!" He yowled. Harry instantly froze in his tracks. Busted, he thought. Looks like someone forgot their clothes at the end of the last practice. Ron noticed his friends reaction and looked confused.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Harry was about to confess when he saw the clothes. They bore the Slytherin crest.*Why would the Slytherins have their clothes on the pitch?* The idea sprang to his mind rapidly. They wouldn't…Copycats! And busted copycats at that! He caught Woods eye across the hall a smirk on his face. Ron persisted.  
"What….???"  
"Tell you later.." Harry smiled and walked out. 


End file.
